Chronicals of a Xiaolin: Book one
by Orshadow
Summary: The first heylin war. Before Chase Young turned evil, when Dashi was still alive, there was more then you knew. Two elements locked away for 1500 years. Can Chase handle the thing that disapeared that made him evil?[CYxOC]R&R PLEASE!
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hi ya'all!**

**Shadow: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm starting my story..Geez turns away**

**Shadow: Fine then**

**Me: Hold up. Aren't you supposed to be in the story?**

**Sky: It's the prologue**

**Me: Right. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown**

Prologue

_1500 years ago_

_The two great forces fought_

_Good and Evil_

_People turned good,_

_Others evil_

_But unknown to these forces were two_

_Two who could change the entire outcome_

_Two who could defeat_

_Two who could win_

_Light and Dark_

_Two who were the same but different_

_Two who could not be one without the other_

_Two who were hidden_

_From everyone_

_From themselves_

_Two who could change everything_

_But right when they would realize_

_They disappeared_

_To the ends of the earth_

_Till someone_

_Would find them_

Me: Well here's the prologue 

**Please R&R. Hope you all like it!**


	2. Moon and Light

**Me: Hi I'm back!**

**Ren: Two chapters in one day..nice**

**Me: Ur so ccuuuutttteeee!!!!!**

**Ren: AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!SHES GOING TO HUG ME TO DEATH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown**

Chapter one

" Come on Rai!" Kimiko whined," Dojo called us five minutes ago!"

" I'm coming..Geez, Its not like jacks goin' to get the Wu before us,"Rai replied

"Now you know I feel when you take long kimiko!" When they finally reached Dojo, Rai asked

" So what's the Wu?"

" Wu's but whatever. They are the crest of the moon and shard of light. The crest of the moon allows you to call creatures from the shadows, and makes you incredibly strong and invincible at the peak of the moon, which is two hours before dawn. The shard of light lets you bend light and also makes you incredibly strong and invincible at the peak of the sun, which is at around noon. Also legend has it that if you have both Wu you will turn invincible," Dojo finished.

"Who was the invincible one?" kimiko asked.

"No one. Each side always possessed each Wu so it was never proven. But during the Great War they disappeared without a trace."

"So where are we going?" rai asked.

"Antarctica," dojo answered.

" Nab the dang of it," omi said

"It's dang nab it omi," rai corrected.

"JACK!" Wuya yelled, "I scence a new Wu!"

"Not know Wuya.Im busy!" jack yelled back.

"It's the crest of the moon and shard of light, LETS GO NOW!"

"Fine,ok,ok.."

Me: Well here's the next chapter! Kimiko: Please beg her to call me Kim! 

**Me: NEVER! Just kidding**

Please R&R. Hope you all like it! 


	3. The Two

**Me: I feel depressed**

**Ren: Why?**

**Me: I'm watching will and grace and the weird lady is singing with her boyfriend.**

**Ren: Makes sense**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown**

Dojo finally landed in front of a cave.

"The Wu's in there," dojo said. Right as they were entering the cave they herd a voice.

"Hola twerps," their nemeses jack Spicer said.

"Since when did you learn Pilipino?" omi asked.

"It's Spanish. And when were you named grandma," jack replied sarcastically.

"I don't know."

"Never mind," he finished then turned to the other monks.

"Ready to lose some Wu."

"Last I checked you were the one losing it," Kim sharply replied.

"Well..well…TAKE THIS!" jack said then threw a bomb.

"AAAHHH!!!" was the last thing jack herd as he stared at the dust.

"YOU IDIOT!" Wuya yelled, snapping him out of it.

"Thanks. Now we can't get the wu." Jack said nothing but just stared at the blocked entrance.

………………

"Fuck.Now were stuck in this dam cave!" Rai complained.

"But the wu is down the tunnel," dojo pointed out.

"Then lets go." After for what seamed like hours the finally reached an opening. As they walked through they were blinded by light. As their eyes adjusted they awed at what they saw. It was like a courtyard of diamonds. Water droplets sparkled in the sun while snow covered everything. It was like a winter wonderland.

"Look over there," Kim the cut in as she pointed to two statues in front of her.

"Wow," rai gapped as he looked more closely. Both statues were of two young women who looked around the age of sixteen. They were holding each other's hands while the wu hung around their necks. As Kim reached out to grab the Wu the statues bean to crack.

"AH!" dojo panicked then hid in clay's robes. Light started coming out of the cracks and then engulfed them. As the light started to fade they saw the two girls standing there.

"Hello."

…………….

**Me: WHO IS IT!!! (Squeals)**

**Nathan: (Shakes wildly) SNAP OUT OF IT WOMEN**

**Me: Ok**


	4. Shadow and Sky

**Me: Hello again**

**Ren: Shut up**

**Me: dam you**

**Ren: (puppy dog face) I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown**

_As the light faded away the saw two girls standing there._

"_Hello."_

……….

The monks stared at the two girls. The first had long flowing brown hair with violet highlights and violet eyes. The second had shorter ivory hair with blue highlights and sapphire eyes.

"Thank you for freeing us," the first said.

"Who are you?" rai asked

"I am shadow, wielder of black magic," shadow said.

"I am sky, wielder of white magic," Sky added, "nice to meet you. And who are you?"

"I am rai, but call me raimundo; that's kimiko."

"Call me Kim."

"That's clay."

"Howdy partner."

"And that's omi."

"It is moooost exciting to meet you," omi finished.

"Um Shadow," Kim started, "how did you become statues?"

"Well," shadow started.

Flashback 

"_AHHH!"Shadow screamed as the light hit her and sky. She clung to sky's hand as she felt herself harden._

"_NO!" a voice screamed, and then she remembered darkness._

End Flashback 

"I'll tell them," sky comforted then turned to the others, " We were in the first Heylin war. We were fighting then all of a sudden we were surrounded by light then we remember nothing. And then you freed us."

"But how did you get the Wu?" Kim wondered.

"Dashi gave it to us," sky answered.

"But dojo said…." Omi started when shadow cut in.

"Where's dojo?" shadow asked.

"Who called me?" dojo asked as he slithered out if clay's robes.

"DOJO!" shadow and sky squealed then pounced on him with hugs.

"Shadow? Sky?" Dojo said staringly.

"Nice to see you dojo," sky happily said.

"Well we should go, I think master fung would like to meet you." Dojo finished then they left back to the temple.

………….

**Me: Well that's all folks! R&R!**


	5. Mystery Man

**Me: Merry Christmas! I decided to post on Christmas! HoHoHo!**

**Nathan: Do I get any presents?**

**Me: You get an um…. You get to be introduced in this CHAPTER! And I will be nice and also give you an I-pod. Now be good and merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown**

"Welcome monks, or my I say old monks," master fung started, "I am master Fung and welcome back to the xiaolin temple."

"Nice to meet you Master Fung," sky said.

"The temple looks different from when we last came here," shadow added.

"Well a lot can change in 1500 years," fun replied.

"That's really true."

"Master fung," sky started to ask, "um, do you know were we can get new clothes?"

"Kimiko shall bring to the city for shopping."

"Awesome! Lets go!" Kim said excitingly.

………

"You guys have awesome taste," Kim commented

"Well it was really fun and thanks," shadow said happily.

"Well, lets head back now."

"Sure." shadow had picked up Chinese robes, jeans, and tank tops. Sky had chosen Capri's, t-shirts, and traditional robes. As they rounded a corner a boy caught sky's eye. He had golden blond hair with emerald eyes and green streaks in his hair. But the strange thing about him was a strange animal hovering by his head. Sky saw him look at her and they made eye contact. She was so memorized that she almost ran into a pole.

"Sky, Sky, snap out of it," shadow said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she replied. When she looked back he was gone.

'_I wonder if that was just in my mind_,' sky said and went back to talking with Kim and Shadow. They later caught up with the guys and they all headed back to the temple.

…

As they made it back to the temple they heard master fung talking with someone.

"Now what you accuse is falsely wrong," Master Fung argued.

"You do not understand old man, I am never wrong," the voice replied calmly.

"I understand perfectly."

"If you think so then let them talk for them selves."

"Very well," Fung agreed.

"Monks," he called, " please bring our guest here." As shadow and sky walked in they couldn't believe whom they saw.

"It's…It's.. YOU!" Shadow stuttered.

………….

**Nathan: I was not in that chapter (Grumpily crosses arms)**

**Me: You weren't totally in it but they now know your in it**

**Ren: You put me in this chapter too! (Jumps happily)**

**Me: Merry Christmas Everyone and have a happy new year!**


	6. A Reunion

**Me: I'm BACK!**

**Nathan: …..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown.**

Previously on xiaolin showdown 

"_It's…It's…YOU!" shadow stutered._

Chase's POV 

I was shocked by who I saw. My heart seemed to stop right there.

"Chase!" the first girl squeeled in delight before jumping on me.

"S-Shadow? S-Sky?" I stutered. Sky then also came and hugged me while the monks were left dumbfounded.

"Is there something I missed?" kim then asked while I Saw Shadow start to blush.

Flashback 

"REPULSE THE MONKEY!" I screamed then attacked another golem. In the distance I could see shadow and sky fighting another one when one came behind them and injured shadow.

End flashback 

"Hold up there partner, explain sometin' to us we don't know," clay asked.

Flashback 

"_Shadow, go now!" I ordered_

"_I will never leave you!"Shadow screamed while tears started streaming down her face._

"_Your sister is ready now go," I commanded. She kissed me then we let go. Right as she reached her sister I saw Wuya through a ball of light toward them and then they were gone._

End flashback 

My lips started to tingle as I thought abou t our last kiss.

Shadow's POV 

"I will leave now," chase anounced then left.

"Good bye," I whispered to myself

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. My computer is broked and the one I am using now is my moms and she uses it a lot.I also have my SSAT's comin' up so im studing like crazy. My next chapter should also be longer.**


	7. Lovers quarel part 1

**Me: I'm FREE! I had my SSAT's earlier today so my mum gave me back my computer!**

**Nathan: Ren's missing**

**Me: No. He told me he went to the Bahamas for a vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xialoin showdown for the last time!**

…………………

Shadow's POV 

Shadow was tossing and turning that night.

'_I am confused,' _she thought_,' I love chase but I am not sure he loves me any more. He's evil but seemed to blank out when I saw him. I wonder if he remembers our past?'_ Shadow decided to say a prayer.

"God, if you hear my prayer please help me. Send me a sign if Chase Young still loves me for still love him, in your name, Amen," and with that she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Sky's POV 

Sky was also as unsuccessful in sleeping as her sister. Her mind was clouded by thoughts.

'_Shadow must be confounded. For us it seems like just yesterday we saw Chase, when it was 1500 years for him.'_ Sky sighed deeply and remembered the boy she saw. Then she also drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Chase's POV 

Chase was sitting at his throne also engulfed by his own thoughts. Then two teens walked in.

"Master, is everything alright?" the first asked.

" I scene a very strange presence," the second added. Chase did not reply but remained silent. Then Wuya ran in interrupting the sanity that was in that place.

"I sense a new Wu! It is the longi kite, it allows its user to fly."

"We shall go in the morning," chase replied and with that they all went to their quarters.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up call!" Dojo called out in the morning.

"Not now mommy, five more minutes," Rai called out.

"Good morning my good friends," omi happily called out.

"How can he be so happy in the morning?" Sky asked.

"I never did find out," Kim replied.

"Enough chit-chat," Dojo said, " A new Wu activated itself last night. It's the longi kite. It allows the user to fly. So hop on!"

Later in a field in Kansas 

"Why, in the world, is a kite, IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!" Rai screamed in frustration.

"Do not worry Raimudo. You will become a high monk like me some day and find Wu," omi again happily said. While Rai was screaming back at omi, no one saw Shadow spot the Wu and run towards it. Right when she touched the Wu it started to glow and she looked up to see Chase.

"Shadow, challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown," Chase said before Shadow could say anything.

"Very well, the game shall be a karaoke match," Shadow agreed.

"Um, ok then my serpents tail for your crest of the moons," chase said pointing to her necklace.

"I decline," shadow said, " I will not wager my crest of the moons but the shroud of shadows."

"Fine then. But Lets make it that we have to do one thing each other says if we win. If I win you have to kiss me," Chase said before he realized it.

"I will think of what I want you to do."

"GONG YE TEMPAI!"

The scenery changed to a club with a stage in the front. Every one changed to their usual armor but Shadow's and Sky's armor was very different. Shadow had dark purple robes with black linings. Sky had light blue robes and also had black lining.

……………

Me: I will make these chapter two parts. Nathan should be in the next Xialolin showdown.

**Nathan: Yay me (In depressing tone)**

**Me: Boob, And also if any of you have ideas for Chases song please tell me. I have a perfect one for Shadow. R&R!**


	8. Lovers quarel part 2

**I'm soooooooo sryy for not posting people! I have been super busy with skool and everything! I thank all of you who have reviewed and I have figured out how to make my chapters a little more interesting…hehe….**

"Now Chase," Shadow started, " how about you start."

"Fine then, I shall sing _Move Along _by _The all American rejects._

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone sins Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along. Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through x3_

_(Move along) (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong. We move along"_

Chase finished up his song and the karaoke machine posted up his scores.

"93!?! That's pretty good for that song!" Rai was shocked. He never thought that an evil villain could sing.

"Your turn Shadow," Chase said with a smirk (AH!) when he saw her starting to sneak away. She froze up until Sky came and talked to her.

"Do you even know what song to sing?" sky sounded worried.

"No?" Shadow looked equally worried.

"Any time now," Chase was waiting. Sky was going to give her sister advice but then she walked away.

"I will sing," Shadow started very bravely, " _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_ Everyone dropped down like a ton of bricks.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!?!" Sky was just fuming, "THAT"S THE SONG YOU THOUGHT OF!"

""I had pressure?" Shadow shrugged. Before any one could say something more the karaoke started.

"_Twinkle Twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are"_

Shadow finished up her song and they machine calculated her score…

"YAHOO! 100!" shadow was cheering and jumping all over as the showdown ended. A flash came and all the wu appeared in her hands.

"Ha chase! Now you have to do something for me and it is," Shadow pondered in though," I just tell you next time. Bye Hun," she whipped, around placed a kiss on his cheek and loaded everyone onto dojo. When they were almost back to the temple Sky started to ask her a question.

"How come you kissed Chase?"

"Well for me it seems like just a little while ago we were dating and I guess I'm just use to it."

"Well fine then," and with that they went to bed. Well, while everyone else was asleep, far away in the mountains of equador.

BOOM! BAM! WA PAM! CRASH! AHH!

"THAT, THAT, UH I HAVE NO WORDS TO EXPLIAIN HOW HORRIBLE SHE TRULY IS!"

"Man, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!"

"YES! CALM DOWN!"

"NO! YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY IM YELLING!"  
"I'm not deaf."

"I DON"T CARE!"

"I'd calm down before master comes back."

"So would I."

"Master…"

"AH! I'm sorry master."

"Don't worry my minion, you will so get your revenge soon. Very soon."

**All of you have the right to be mad at e. I really suck at reposting. Well so yup, hope all you people like this chapie! Peace out, rock on, dattebyao, aloha ahuiho, until next time……if I still exist. BYE!**

**Orshadow**


End file.
